


Still work to make me smile

by Slyst



Series: Moments [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Takao and Shintarou do some studying.





	Still work to make me smile

Shintarou stared resolutely at the writing in his textbook as he tried desperately to ignore Takao, who was sprawled out on his bed, t-shirt riding up his stomach enticingly as he stretched. They had been studying for several hours now and even Shintarou found himself getting bored and distracted. He was pretty sure he’d read the same page about 3 times now and still hadn’t been able to absorb a single thing on it.

Sighing he slammed his book shut before turning around to face Takao on the bed, who had apparently already given up the pretense of studying in favour of pulling off his clothes until he was in only his boxers.

“What are you doing Kazunari?” That question earned him a smirk as the point guard slid his hand passed the waistband of the shorts.

“I’m bored Shin-chan.” Takao’s hand moved suggestively under the thin fabric of his boxers.

Shintarou felt himself heating up at the lewd display, his own cock twitching in answer. It always made his heart pound when Takao was like this, so confident and brazen in his arousal. Something Shintarou could never be, but something he appreciated from the point guard. There was never any doubt about what he wanted, and it was getting harder and harder for Shintarou to _not_ give him exactly what he was asking for, because really, he wanted it too.

Takao was working himself earnestly now, steel grey eyes half lidded, teeth digging into his lower lip as he stroked his cock, “Mmmm Shin-chan. I wish this was  _your_ hand.” He whimpered.

Swallowing a suddenly excessive amount of saliva Shintarou stood up, an invisible leash leading him over to the bed. He used one hand to yank down the boxers blocking his view as he knelt over the shorter boy. Takao gasped into Shintarou’s  mouth as he  pressed their lips together urgently. 

“I didn’t say to stop Kazunari.” Shintarou admonished lightly when he realised the boy had stopped touching himself. He sat back on his heels, straddling Takao’s thighs, eyes roving over the point guard’s mostly naked form. Green eyes zeroed in on Takao’s hand as it resumed stroking and rubbing his dick, fingers deftly sliding up and down his hard leaky shaft. Quiet moans filling the room as he worked.

“Shin- Shin-chan. Please touch me.” He begged shamelessly, never faltering in his ministrations. Tear drops gathering the corners of slate eyes as his own touch.

After taking a second to slick up a finger with saliva Shintarou pressed the tip to the puckered muscle of Takao’s entrance. He knew this was the point guard’s favourite thing. Further  validated by the  loud gasp the point guard let out as his finger breached the tight rim, the searing heat sucking in the appendage. Takao’s hand unconsciously sped up  on his own dick, precome dribbling steadily over his fingers.

“Please, I’m – I’m so close Shin-chan. Fuck, so good. Shin-chan.” Takao was nearly senseless as he bucked into his own hand’s driving rhythm.

Shintarou was hypnotised by the sight laid out below him. Curving his finger to rub at Takao’s prostate he watched enraptured as the other boy came completely undone in a way that was so completely Takao. His entire body arching as he came, mouth open in a silent o as the tears of pleasure ran down the sides of his face. Shintarou watched as Takao’s cock throbbed and released, semen spurting onto his stomach, and running down his fingers  sticky and shiny. 

“I’m such a mess now.” Takao crooned as he fell into a fit of giggles under Shintarou. 

“Care to share what you find so amusing?” The miracle asked dryly, an eyebrow raised. It was taking all of his willpower not to smile at the sight of Takao so naked and amused, and absolutely _magnificent_. 

It was a few more seconds before Takao’s giggles tapered off and he was left breathless, “Ahh that was just so good.” He grinned crookedly, his clean hand grasping Shintarou’s arm dragging him down and into a kiss.

It was  _really_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> I help run a discord all things yaoi and anime. Feel free to join us @ https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
